


The Big, Bad Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known better than to attract attention to herself in the woods. Little Red Riding Hood inspired St. Berry drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big, Bad Wolf

She should have known better than to attract attention to herself in the woods.

His senses were on fire. His eyes absorbed her figure hungrily, having been drawn to the flash of her fluttering red cloak. The smell of her light rose perfume mingled with that of the treats in her basket and he could practically taste the beads of sweat trailing down her neck. His skin prickled as he slowly, quietly neared her, restraining himself from succumbing to his basest instincts.

But more than anything, his ears flooded with the sound of her sweet voice. She was singing a lullaby that his mother had once taught him. That was before she had cast him out into the wild. But the song had never left him, and hearing this strange girl brought out an unfamiliar longing in him. His mother had certainly never sounded like this—a voice filled with innocence and hope, just eager to be corrupted.

His rich voice joined hers and the girl's head turned in surprise. As seductive as the voice was, she began to realize that it was perhaps not the best idea to take such an isolated path to her grandmother's house. Still, she found herself mesmerized and continued to sing, shutting her eyes as nerves wracked her body.

She felt a warm body surround her, his low voice crooning into her ear. Slowly, she turned to look at him.

He was beautiful. Wild curls brushed over his eyes and he was barely clothed, covered with scars and scratches. She couldn't look away. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than she was, yet he had clearly seen and lived through more than anyone she had ever known. She ached to touch him, yet fear immobilized her.

Their song came to an end and she could barely breathe.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Rachel Berry," she whispered.

"Rachel Berry." The name was sweet on his lips and he smiled, sending a shiver down her neck.

She dropped her basket, and the world went black.


End file.
